


Aquamarine Eyes

by unovianladyapril



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, MerMay, One Shot, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, mermaid, sanders sides mermaid au, sanders sides mermay, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unovianladyapril/pseuds/unovianladyapril
Summary: Logan swears up and down that he saw something in the pool when he fell in. So later that night, he and Virgil decide to sneak back in during the night. But what they discover turns out to not be a shark or an octopus...





	Aquamarine Eyes

“Shhhhh! Oh my god, why are your sandals squeaking so loud? Take them off before we get caught!” Virgil whispered in a sharp tone.

“Absolutely not! I refuse to step on whatever the hell is on the ground!” Logan hissed.

“Oh for the love of god Logan, the seaweed isn’t going to kill you!” 

“No, but it’s repulsive! And what about crabs? Do you wish for me to step on a crab?”

Virgil rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the scene in front of them. 

It was an absolute mess. 

The once pristine pool was completely littered with sand, fish, and kelp. Beach chairs were resting upside down, floor tiles were chipped, and the surrounding palm trees drooped sadly against the black sky.

“Wow, the storm really did a number on this place huh?” Virgil commented.

“Yes, I’ve never witnessed a storm quiet violent as last night’s…” Logan responded.

The full moon hung brilliantly in the sky, illuminating the silent water. The only sound that could be heard was the loud waves crashing against the nearby shore.

They both stayed silent for a while until Logan finally spoke,

“I change my mind, this is officially the worst idea you’ve ever had Virgil! Seriously, breaking into my grandparents’ beach club!? If they find out about this, they’ll quite literally kill me!”

Virgil sighed.

“Look, do you want to see what’s in the pool or not?”

Logan stood thoughtfully for a moment before eventually crossing his arms indignantly.

“Fine, but if Remy catches us I’m going to push you in the water!”

“Only if our handsome lifeguard, Roman Reyes, is here to save me.” Virgil teased.

Logan turned his back on Virgil and walked closer towards the edge of the pool in a huff.

“Oh come on! Don’t be selfish, I want Roman to rescue me to safety too!” Virgil called out after him. 

“For your information, It was not enjoyable to fall into this pool and almost get eaten by...whatever is in there.” Logan turned to him.

“Mhmm, sure. You totally didn’t enjoy Roman carrying you bridal style with his strong arms.” Vigil laughed as he set his backpack down. 

He quietly opened it and carefully took out a jar of sardines. 

“You think that’ll work?” Logan questioned as he crouched down next to him.

“Maybe? I don’t know dude, octopi like sardines right?” Virgil said while dropping a sardine into the pool.

“It wasn’t an octopus, I saw hair!” 

“Maybe it was seaweed?” 

“It wasn’t seaweed, it was blue hair,” Logan said stubbornly.

“Logan, what marine creature could possibly have blue hair? Look, you were freaked out when you fell in the pool. Your brain was probably spazzed out and saw some things that weren’t actually what you think you saw. Maybe it was a jellyfish?” Virgil suggested.

“Jellyfish don’t have blue eyes! I know what I saw Virgil, I’m not crazy.”

“I never said you were crazy, I just think that-“

“I’m lying?” Logan cut him off. 

“No!” Virgil turned his head to face Logan. 

The tone of their voices quickly became heated as they continued bickering.

“You were in shock! You don’t know how to swim, and you could’ve drowned! Understandably, you went into full panic mode. All I’m saying is that you sometimes see weird things when you’re scared.” Virgil explained.

“What I saw was real, why don’t you believe me? You know me! You know I would never say such preposterous things unless-“

“It’s you!” A voice interrupted their argument. 

Logan and Virgil stood frozen in place as they glanced at each other with wide eyes. They slowly began scanning the area to find the source of the voice until a splash in the water caught their attention.

In the pool, less than 2 feet away from them, was a young man sticking his head out from the water. He had light blonde and blue hair, aquamarine-colored eyes, and freckles that covered his entire face. 

Before anyone could say anything, the boy curiously swam closer to observe Logan. It was then, that both Virgil and Logan noticed the blue tail that was poking out behind him.

“You’re the person that fell into the water earlier today right? You should be more careful, you’re lucky that the other human carried you out of the water when he did!” The mysterious creature scolded him.

“Virgil?” Logan said, not peeling away his eyes from the man.

“Yeah?” Virgil responded absently.

“You’re seeing the same thing as I am, right?”

“I am…”

“Then perhaps...I’m in a coma? That would make sense, yes. Far more logical than what I’m seeing now.

“Haha!” The boy giggled.

“You aren’t in a coma silly, you can say the ‘m’ word you know.” He winked.

“I don’t think I can, that would completely defy everything I’ve ever known about this planet,” Logan said, still in awed expression.

“Well, that’s because you don’t know everything about this planet. If you did, you wouldn’t have trouble saying the word ‘merman’ ~~” The boy dragged out the last word in a melodic tune.

“Holy SHIT.” Virgil suddenly gasped.

“This is actually happening, like for REAL for real!” 

“And you’re for REAL for real! I’ve never been this close to a human before.” The merman studied Virgil closely.

“How is this possible, there’s a...merman in my grandparents’ pool! This can’t be a reality, why is there a supposed mythical creature in the bleach club!? How-“ Logan looked at Patton cautiously.

“How did you end up in here!? Last I checked the ocean is that way!” He pointed dramatically to his right.

The boy laughed.

“Oh gosh, it’s a looongg story. But first, hold your seahorses! Are you alright? Deep breaths…” 

“No, I’m not alright! I’m-” Logan stopped himself mid-sentence. He took a second to gather his thoughts and process the situation.

I’m not dreaming, this is real. There is a merman in front of me...

After a couple of seconds of pacing back and forth, Logan finally says,

“I’m fine. I apologize. Please, continue your story.” 

The boy stared at Logan curiously.

“Well, if you insist! The short version is: My mom had arranged for me to get married to this pompous jerk of a merprince 3 days from now, but I just couldn’t do it! I tried so hard to get along with him, but it was impossible! He’s just….so mean!” He pouted.

“I tried everything to get out of it, but my mom was having none of it! So...I swam away! And oh boy did she get mad, haha! She really caused up a storm didn’t she?”

“Wait, your mom caused the storm that happened last night?” Virgil asked in astonishment.

“Oooh yeah. She tried to scare me into coming back home, but unfortunately for her, I ended up getting washed up into this...uh pool, did you say?” The merman trailed off with a quizzical look on his face.

“Fascinating, is all merfolk capable of manipulating the weather?” Logan inquired while eyeing his tail.

“Nope, only merpeople with royal blood can do it.”

“Royal? Wait, does mean you’re a...prince?” Virgil widened his eyes.

“I would be, yes! But please, don’t be all weird about it okay? As far as I’m concerned, I’m just a normal merman. I’m not even in line to become king! Well, not that I mind of course. I don’t really want that responsibility, thank god I’m the youngest!”

He stopped talking for a moment before suddenly exclaiming,

“Oh, pardon my manners! I haven’t even introduced myself! My name is Patton, what are yours?”

“Virgil, it’s nice to meet you,” Virgil answered with a small grin.

Logan hesitated for a moment before replying, his attention still fixated in Patton’s tail.

“Logan, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Hm?” Patton noticed Logan’s curiosity.

“Whatcha you looking at?” 

“No, nothing! I’m not looking at anything.” Logan said a little too quickly. 

“Oh? So you’re not staring at my tail?” 

“What? O-of course not!” 

Before Patton could answer back, a loud yell echoed through the empty beach club.

“Is someone out there!?”

“Oh crap! It’s Remy, we have to go!” Virgil quickly slung the backpack over his shoulder and tug at Logan’s shirt.

“Wait!” Patton reached out for Virgil’s hand.

“Please don’t go!” He pleaded.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t let Remy see us.” Virgil quickly explained.

“But-‘

“We’ll come back tomorrow, I promise.” 

“You promise?” 

“Yes, we promise. Right, Logan?” Virgil turned to Logan.

“Yes, you have our word. But in the meantime, stay out of sight.” Logan instructed.

Patton held onto Virgil’s hand for a few seconds longer before finally letting go.

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Patton said hopefully as he disappeared into the water.

“See you tomorrow,” Virgil whispered.

He quickly grabbed Logan’s arm and ran as fast as he could towards the darkness, ignoring the yelling that continued to ring through their ears.

“Do you think Patton will be alright? I could only imagine what would happen if word got out that there was a mermaid at the beach club.” Logan asked, starting to lose his breath.

“He’ll be fine, there’s no way in hell that Remy will be able to see him. I mean seriously, who wears sunglasses at night!” Virgil laughed.

“He was wearing them?!”

“I saw them, yeah. Now hurry up dude, you’re freaking slow! I swear I have no clue how you managed to pass gym class!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! This is only a oneshot, so don’t expect there to be any more updates...unless you guys reallllly like it :p Then I’ll consider turning this into a series, leave a comment if you’d like that!


End file.
